


We're Past Playing House

by xenosaurus



Series: Fire Emblem Wedding Nights [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosaurus/pseuds/xenosaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silas still can't quite believe they're really married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Past Playing House

Corrin sighs blissfully and arches when Silas pushes into her.

All of Silas' happiest moments have been with this woman, but this is something else entirely. The giggly, fumbling foreplay has left his wife flushed, warm and smiling. His _wife_.

Trying to kiss her ruins his rhythm before he can even find it, but he can't help himself. He doesn't quite get her mouth; Corrin laughs breathlessly and meets him halfway. The hot, slick pleasure of her body is making it hard to keep his eyes open, but Silas can feel her smiling against his mouth.

The kiss dissolves fast after Silas shifts his position to accommodate it. Instead of making it easier to kiss her, the new angle pushes up against her clit.

" _Ah_ \--" Corrin digs her nails into his back. Her hips grind up into his and Silas shudders hard. It takes him a moment to pull himself together enough to talk.

"Like that?" He asks, breathing hard. She hides her face in his shoulder and nods.

On the next thrust, Corrin moans his name and Silas sees _stars_.


End file.
